


Lumpy Covers a Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Covers a Sneeze

Don't worry, he washes those hands later. After about fifty straight seconds of rubbing his nose on his forefinger. 


End file.
